Beside You
by craigr90
Summary: Clare is struggling just to make it though day to day with her abusive boyfriend. Eli is a womanizing rock star and front man of the band Dionysians. When someone from Clare's past who is a part of Eli's present brings them together will they help each other? And will Eli end up right beside Clare?
1. Chapter 1: Alibis

**Authors Note: So this is my first FanFiction evar! I've been reading FF for a LONG time like since I was 12 (back then I was a Darry shipper lol). I hope you like it and if anyone has any pointers for me please message me or review. =] **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS MENTIONED IN HERE FROM POP CULTURE. **

**Character Ages:**

**Clare, Alli, Adam, Finona- 18**

**Drew- 20**

**Eli- 21**

**Spinner, Craig- 24**

**Also Clare dated K.C. in her Junior year not Freshmen for this story and everything up until her breakup with K.C. is cannon. **

**Last thing (promise =] ) the chapter titles are all Marianas Trench songs that I thought would fit with the chapter (even though some of them may not be self explanatory but if you want an explanation at any point just ask) and I also made a playlist on YouTube (posted on my page) for the songs. And if you don't know who Marianas Trench is then I seriously suggest checking them out cuz they are awesome squared. Plus that's what Eli's band would sound like in my head and so that's how they sound in this story. KK enough jibber-jabber.**

Beside You

Chapter One

**ALIBIS**

"School. I have three months left. I can't wait until it's over. I still haven't told anyone but I plan on leaving the second I get that diploma. Heck, I may not even stay that long." Clare thought to herself.

She finished putting on her light make-up and thought about what just crossed her mind. She truly can't wait to get out but there is a part of her, maybe a big part that is actually scared half to death. "Will he come after me? No, he won't how could he. He has no money to spare, spending it all on drugs and whatnot." She sighed as she grabs her bag and left her house to walk to school.

The walk is long but she actually likes the fresh air and time to think. Mostly she likes the time to be alone away from HIM.

She started to think of how everything became this way.

"K.C. and I were okay together. Nothing special really but I wish I knew that when we ended. Yeah, I thought I was in love so I kinda did some stupid stuff to try and get over him. I went to The Ravine the day we broke up and FUCK I wish I didn't. At first it was cool. The guys and Bianca all looked at me like I was crazy. Eventually they got over the shock factor of "Saint Clare" coming to hang out with them and they started to accept me, especially Fitz. We started hanging out outside of The Ravine gang. He was so sweet to me then. He would even go to church with me, sometimes. Suddenly we started dating. I forgot about K.C. and everything going on at home with my parents. And it was all great, almost perfect actually. That is until our four month anniversary.

"That was officially the day my life changed and "Saint Clare" died. Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm being dramatic now I know I'm still alive but not really. We went out on a nice date at The Dot then after he said he wanted to walk me home. Nothing unusual about that so of course I agreed. Damn! Now I'm just sitting here pitying myself and I swore I wouldn't do that after the first few times it happened because I realized it could be much worse. Remember Clare he could have raped you but he didn't. Urgh! I guess it's better that he only took me down a dark ally, typical I know, just to kiss me. And then he tried to get me to have sex with him but of course I said no. I still remember his response before he punched me and then knocked me down and kicked me until I thought he was going to kill me. "I love you so fucking much Clare and I will never force you. But FUCK! You know I love you but if I can't sleep with you..." Then he swung his fist so hard into my stomach.

"God! I need to stop thinking about the past. Today is about my future… if I have one" Clare thought as she finally got to Degrassi and walked up the steps to her first period.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Ah my lovely wine fanatics!" yelled Craig Manning as he walked into Dionysians penthouse.

Spinner was sitting in living room watching cartoons shoving his face full of pancake with Jane as he laughed at Craig's nickname for the band. "Yo dude. I'm the only one up, since Jane here likes her morning romps in the sack I needed to get some food. You know how I get hungry after those." Spinner said as he winked to Craig and then was smacked by Jane for his comment.

"Hi Craig nice to see you." Jane said. "I'll go get Adam and Drew up but I leave you two to Eli since he's such an ass in the AM. I know you guys have some important band stuff to talk about."

"Thanks babe!" Spinner yelled sarcastically as she got up to wake the boys.

"Alright I did it last time man so obviously it's your turn." Craig said to Spinner.

"Damn it!" Spin sighed then grunted "Fine."

Gavin "Spinner" Mason took one last bite of pancakes and started walking into the den of the dragon AKA Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli, Drew Torres, Adam Torres and he were in only the most popular Canadian band like ever: Dionysians. They did just beat Nickelback for best song of the year last week at the JUNO's. Spinner stopped at Eli's door and braced himself for getting some random object thrown at him for waking the sleeping monster. Eli wasn't bad all in all he was actually pretty awesome, as long as you don't have to wake him up in the morning or any time of day actually.

Spinner knocked on the door and heard Eli grown. "Time to get up lazy ass! Craig's here so that means we have impotante business type stuff to go over I assume. SO GET UP!" Spinner yelled the last part as he opened Eli's door to find Eli not only awake but sitting up in bed on his computer. "Dang sweet I didn't wake you up so that means you have no right to throw anything at my shmexy face" grinned Spinner.

"Shut it" laughed Eli. "I'll be right out just Skyping Cece. It's her birthday today hence why I'm alive at this ungodly hour."

"Cece? Sweet" Spin said as he walked over to say hello to Eli's mom. "Hello beautiful. Are you sure that it's your birthday you don't look like you've aged at all."

Cece laughed and Eli shooed Spinner out so he could say a proper good-bye to his mom.

After Spinner left the room Eli turned back to his computer and then his mom spoke. "Eli. I love you and thank you for talking to me today but go take care of your stuff. And hun think about what I talked to you about earlier, you know finally settling down. I just want you to be happy again."

"I'll think about it mom. Love ya too, oh and happy birthday, again." Eli said as he closed the computer.

By the time he got to the living room the rest of the band was there plus Jane. She was practically an honorary member anyway being Spinner's fiancé and all.

"Morning" said Eli as the boys looked at him astounded that Spinner was telling the truth that he was up and that none of them had to go and pry him from his bed. "Dudes it was my mom's b-day I had to be awake." Eli said in response to the shocked faces of his best friends and band mates.

"Alright now that you are all here it's time to talk business." Craig said while getting out his signature yellow legal pad that he kept notes on.

Jane stood up "That's my queue boys. Tootles. Bye babe" she said as she gave Spinner a kiss.

"Hey remind my girlfriend about our date tonight!" shouted Adam as she was leaving.

Jane laughed and replied "I'll tell Fiona but since we are going shopping for it I hardly think that she forgot." With that Jane left and Adam had a giant smile on his face as Craig got into manager mode.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"CLARE!" Alli screamed as she ran up to her best friend since pretty much forever.

"Whoa calm down and breathe" Clare said after she chuckled and Alli's antics. Alli was the only person that could actually put a smile on Clare's face now-a-days. Of course Alli didn't know everything about Clare's life anymore and Clare made dang sure to keep it that way. "So what's the emergency?"

"DIONYSIANS!"

"Okay… epic band I agree but you have to elaborate, Alli."

"They are playing the last show of their tour here! In Toronto!" squealed Alli.

Clare just looked at her and a huge smile crossed her face then it fell. "All my money is going into my college fund. I don't have a dime to spare and I seriously doubt that the tickets are only worth a dime."

"Well lucky for you I have connections!"

"What? How? WHAT?" Clare said not believing what Alli was insinuating.

"Don't worry but I got tickets and not just any tickets." Alli grinned as she shoved the tickets she just got in the mail at Clare.

Clare looked down and saw that they were not just in the front row but also backstage passes. "No way…"

"Yes, way Clare. This is going to be awesome," grinned Alli. "So I guess I'm going to have to tell you how I got these based off of that look on your face that's screaming at me to explain, right?" Clare just nodded slightly speechless.

"Well… Drew Torres Clare. DUH! Gracie's brother. We've kind of been talking since… after everything and they moved." Alli said as she bit her lip anxiously waiting on Clare's response.

Gracie had been part of their crew back in Jr. High. Well Clare and Gracie were best friends and Alli was also Clare's best friend. They were always together until Gracie suddenly died. No one knew what happened but Gracie's parents told Clare that she was dead and then next thing Clare and Alli knew the whole family moved away. They left before Gracie even got a funeral. It broke Clare and Alli was hurting too but she was never as close to Gracie as Clare was. Honestly, Alli stuck around for Gracie's brother Drew because he was so cute and she liked him. Clare didn't know this but they even kissed once, much to Alli's dismay, that it was only once. A year after they left she got a call from Drew and they had been talking since. Alli decided not to tell Clare because she thought it would just hurt her even more.

"Oh."

"Clare, you're looking kind of pale. Sit down let me explain please." Alli said as she grabbed Clare's hand walking her to a bench.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I just… I just try not to think of Gracie much anymore." And with that Clare started balling. She felt as if she would cry forever but as soon as Alli tried to hug her and comfort her Clare practically jumped in the air as the bruise on her arm was burning again. "I gotta go." With that Clare ran off leaving a very upset and confused Alli sitting there.

Alli sat there for maybe a whole minute before she booked it after Clare. Of course Alli has noticed this change in Clare in the past few months. She wouldn't ever let anyone touch her anywhere besides her hands. Alli even asked Clare about it at first but Clare just changed the subject every time sidestepping the question masterfully. Clare was amazing with words after all.

Once Alli reached the bathroom door and opened it she saw Clare sitting in the corner crying.

"I'm so, so, so super sorry Clare. I know you don't like being touched I just forgot. I just wanted to comfort you. Seriously ever since your parents' divorce you've been so sad and not the happy awesome Clare that I know and miss. That's why I agreed to accept the tickets from Drew. I thought a good concert might cheer you up. I'm sorry I should have known better." Alli finished and then sat next to Clare making sure not to touch her.

"Oh Alli" Clare sighed. "I didn't realize that you noticed. I'm so super sorry too. It's not the concert. Just, um, parents stuff." Clare's go to excuse whenever she would break down about Fitz was to just say it had to do with her parents. She didn't want anyone to know the truth about her. How weak she felt. Plus Fitz would constantly threaten her if she turned him in. Mostly he would say that he would kill her but he said no matter what he would get out and rape her. Actually every time she cried at first he said that that's what he would do if she didn't "Shut up and take it." She decided that she could handle all the physical crap as long as he didn't take her virginity from her. She would never get that back, that would never heal. "I'll go," Clare said and she meant it she really did need some fun. Plus she thought that seeing Drew again could be good closure for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Stutter

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR THEIR EPIC SONG STUTTER.**

Beside You

Chapter Two

**STUTTER**

"Elijah Goldsworthy. Also known as just plain old Eli to most girls in Canada is on our show today with his band Dionysians. So let's get to know the infamous Eli." Said the interviewer.

"Cool." Replied Eli. He's never been big on interviews but Craig said that he said to get more into this one. The fans needed to know more, according to Craig that is. Eli thought they knew enough. They got the music and in the music he talks about his life so much he just didn't see what else they would need or want to know. Even though that is how he felt he decided to go with. Just for this one interview because the girl was hot.

"You are a man of many words, Mr. Goldsworthy." She said as flirty as she could.

"Just Eli works. So what do you want to know about me?"

"Are you single?"

"Yep. You?"

"Seriously Eli!" Craig yelled as he told the crew to cut the cameras off. This was not going well. "Look Eli this piece isn't going to be just about you so we are going to retake that with the WHOLE band. You can just sit there and look cute." Then Craig leaned down and talked to just Eli "I'm trying to fix your womanizing image. Work with me here. Okay we are good to go know. Guys come interview time."

After the interview, where Eli just sat back and said nothing, was over it was time to film their new single live for the show. The band got up and Drew and Spinner high-fived each other. They were always like that. They were close, like best mates, and they were always goofing off. Whereas Adam and Eli were best mates as well but they were the more serious types except Eli is a player. Actually he was THE player of the band if there was a girl that he liked well he got her and then left her the next day.

They all got on the stage and the lights dimmed as the loudspeaker said "DIONUSIANS!"

Eli started the kick off "One, Two, ONE, TWO, THREE!"

You said,  
give me something,  
A thing that I can go on.  
Together, anywhere but here.

Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Hey  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh

And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try, you know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see.

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Sunshine,  
blinds you if you stare but,  
Now I see, crystal clear.  
So here I am,  
You can take or leave me.  
But I won't ever be anywhere but here.

Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Sing it back to me.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh

And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try, you know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see.

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh, na na na,  
Stutter.  
Oh, na na na,  
Did I?  
Oh, na na na, (Yeah)  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
And you been singing,  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Hey,

Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try, you know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see.

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

When the song ended they all got off the stage and did the usual thank yous to the crew then left.

Once they were all in the limo heading to the airport for the show in Toronto tonight Drew decided that it was the right time to talk to Adam about Alli. Adam didn't know anything about Drew staying in touch with her and he was scared to death of what Adam would say when he found out hence why he decided to tell him in front of everyone and last minute. The band knew about Gracie. They found out after their first album was released and Adam was in the hospital for a few weeks. The guys were freaking out because they didn't know why he was there and they all thought he was dying but in reality he was officially becoming what he always knew he was a man, parts included. Once he told them they were pretty shocked but Spinner broke the awkwardness by saying "Dude, you are so lucky you can't knock chicks up with that. I mean you can't right?" They all laughed at Spinner and after that things were back to normal.

"So I have something to tell you Adam." Drew said out of nowhere.

"Bro why so serious?" Adam said mocking the joker having no idea why his brother was being so odd.

"IstilltalktoAlli" he rushed out while the band just looked at him funny but all Adam caught was Alli. That could only mean one thing. "Alli. Toronto. Clare. Gracie. FUCK" Adam thought loudly in his head.

"FUCK!" Adam actually yelled the last one out loud.

"Dude who's Alli?" Spinner asked "Please tell me that you are finally getting some from this Alli chick."

"HOW COULD YOU?" Adam yelled.

Spinner looked from Adam to Drew and back to Adam and said "Okay so don't tell me you're tappin' that it seems that would piss of the young one here."

"Drew, Adam what going on?" Eli said trying to catch on but failing miserably.

"I don't quite know, Eli, all I know is that Drew just seems to not be able to let the past go. So come on Drew tell me what the hell is going on with Alli."

"Just let me explain Adam before you flip out on me okay?" Drew looked Adam in the eyes for the first time since he said anything and Adam nodded his head once telling Drew to continue.

"So I've kind of been talking to her. Actually that's a lie I have been talking to her, not just kind of. We never stopped talking really. I after we left I called her. It was a year after and I just missed her. I know that you told me I couldn't date her back in the day because she was your friend but I always have liked her. And we have been talking for the most of the past four years, on and off some when she had a boyfriend or I had a girlfriend. But we have been really talking for the past year steady. Man, I talk to her about everything and anything and nothing all at the same time. I really like her man. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to be with her, for reals. And no dude I haven't told her about you at all." Drew sighed at the end hoping that his little brother would not hate him forever.

"I don't get why this is an issue. You want a girlfriend and Adam's dating Fi so all good right?" Spin said trying to diffuse the tension in the car.

"That's not why it's an issue Spin." Adam sighed slowly trying to keep his cool. "Drew can date whoever the issue is that this girl, Alli, was my friend way back in the day, way back like Gracie days."

"Daaaaaaamn" Spinner said.

"Wait so you mean like Clare's Alli then?" Eli said. He knew who Clare was from Adam and everything started to click now.

"What about Clare, Drew?" Adam asked.

"Look I know that you don't want to tell her but I think they'll both be cool with it. I mean you and Clare were such good friends. I've never seen you have a friend so close since then, besides Eli. That's why I gave Alli tickets to our show, one for her and one for Clare."

"Drew! Fuck man. I don't know what will Clare say? She has got to hate me by now there is no way that she will give a damn. I mean even if she doesn't care. I made her think I was dead for years!" Adam said while hanging his head in shame for his actions towards Clare.

"It wasn't your choice and you will tell her that. Explain about our parents and she will understand. I know her, she will." Drew said while praying that he was speaking the truth. In all honesty he never knew Clare well but from what he knew then and what Alli has told him over the years there is no way that this girl will not understand.

"You gave them the VIP backstage passes didn't you?" Adam said as he looked at Drew.

"Yeah bro. I think that it is time to work this out. Please, I know you miss her and from what I've heard she could use a friend right now things with her parents aren't so great and she's been hanging out at The Ravine a lot lately too. That's another reason why I did this now. Alli has been telling me everything and she is at a loss on how to help her but I was thinking what could be better than having your best friend come back into your life when you need them the most. Right?" Drew said hopefully.

Adam looked up and said "Her best friend who she thinks is dead."


	3. Chapter 3: Push

Beside You

Chapter Three

**PUSH**

"Hey baby" Fitz said as he put his arm around her as she was walking down the stairs of Degrassi.

Clare flinched at the contact. She always did that and it pissed off Fitz to no end. "Fucking knock it off Clare, you know you love me." Fitz whispered into her ear ending with a growl. Clare knew that she was in for it later with that reaction.

"Sorry baby, you just snuck up on me is all." Clare then leaned up to give him a kiss. She knew she needed to make him happy so later she wouldn't pay… as much anyway.

"Let's go get some food. I have the damn munchies again." Laughed Fitz.

"Sure." Smiled Clare. She had become an expert at fake smiling since everything started happening. She was now officially an amazing fake, or as she liked to think of it: a good actress.

Clare and Fitz started walking to the in silence like they normally do. Fitz stopped trying to have conversations with Clare a long time ago. He keeps her around only because it keeps his mom off his back and that was a good thing. And she was great to look at. He knew that he would have her one day. One day soon… even if she didn't want it he was just starting to get impatient.

"Flare is here." Yelled Bianca. Clare hated that "couple" nickname that Bianca gave her and Fitz but she put up with it because she didn't know how to stand up to Bianca.

After hanging out for a few hours, well more like Clare being harassed about not smoking or drinking for two hours, Clare finally stood up. "Um, I am hanging out with Alli tonight and I have to go. You know how she gets."

"That fucking stuck up slutty bitch can go to hell I have you now." Fitz said as he pulled Clare down to kiss him in front of all his friends. They all laughed as Clare stood up and repeated that she needed to leave.

"Fine I'll walk you home."

"Thanks babe." Clare said as she knew what was coming. It had been a whole 24 hours since he punched her so she knew that this would happen again soon. She was just grateful that it had been 24 hours it seems like it was becoming more frequent than that now. She just said a quick prayer that it wouldn't be so bad that she wouldn't be able to jump around at the concert tonight, that's all she prayed for. She didn't pray that it would not happen and that a magical switch would have flipped in him and she would just let her be. She stopped praying and wishing for those types of things months ago.

As they walked home hand in hand because those were Fitz requirements, Clare was getting more anxious. She thought that maybe should could just run for it but that would only make things worse. Fitz pulled Clare into a random alley and that's when she started praying.

She took a deep breath as he looked at her with the most loathing in his eyes. Then he smacked her across the face. That normally didn't happened he normally tried to stay away from her face because she couldn't cover that up but he was just so fucking pissed. Then he just let loose took one swing towards her stomach watching and she gasped and almost fell over. He was actually even angrier that she didn't fall over. He loved when she did. He loved kicking her again and again and again. It hurt his foot much less later than if it was his fist. He kicked her to the ground by swiping his feet under hers and laughed then let all hell loose. First her stomach, then her thighs, and when he decided he was done he stepped back and took a breath.

Then he came back and held his hand out to help her up. He noticed again that she wasn't crying. Another thing he loved way when she would cry but for the past few weeks she wouldn't shed a tear at all. He didn't know if this was progress or just shitty because being the person to wipe her tears away was a great feeling. Even if it was his fault they were there to begin with. He tried not to think that way and just repeated to himself that it was her fault. She just needs to be broken down until she gives him everything he wants, every damn thing that he wanted.

Clare walked into her house thanking God that no one was home to watch her stumble up the stairs then close her bedroom door only to slide down and start balling. She decided three weeks ago that she would never let him see her cry again but that didn't mean that she didn't go home every time and just break down. After letting all out she decided to go see if she needed to bandage anything up and check for broken ribs. She had a few of those by now so she was pretty sure she didn't have one because the pain from them was different thank just flesh wounds. They were broken bones of course they would be different she thought.

Once she was done inspecting herself she decided that she was good enough to go to the concert, only if she took some high, high powered pain killers. She realized that hanging out at The Ravine did have one advantage. She could score anything and Bianca knew what was up so she started hooking Clare up with "good pills" as B would call them. Clare was shocked at first but eventually she started becoming friends with Bianca, kind of. They would talk and joke about music and TV shows and whatnot. She was practically the only person at The Ravine that Clare ever talked to including Fitz. Clare grabbed the "good pills" and took two. Sometimes she had to take three or four but never more than that and she decided that two for now should hold her over in front of Alli. Then she grabbed three more for later just in case she needed them after jumping around at the concert.

"Alli come on, I need take a shower too." Clare laughed as she heard her best friend turn the shower off. Clare felt great; it was the pills and the excitement of the concert and a whole weekend away from Fitz. Alli told her that she was kidnapping her and not letting her go to Mr. F.D. as she would call him. Clare once asked what that stood for and apparently it stood for Mr. Fucking Douche. Touché Alli, touché. And just think Alli didn't even know about everything and she still hated Clare's relationship with him but after many arguments she agreed to lay off her dumping him.

Clare ran into the bathroom to shower as soon as Alli was out. The shower felt so nice on Clare's sore muscles. When she was done she wrapped herself up and dried herself off so she could put her dress on in the bathroom without Alli's eyes being able to see her bruises. She was all dressed and she walked out only to see Alli twirling around in her new dress and Clare laughed catching Alli's attention.

"Clare join me!" Alli said as she spun around fully intending to grab Clare's hand and make her dance with her but she stopped as she saw Clare's face. There was a bruise forming under the left eye. "Clare! What… what happened?" Alli said quietly hoping that Clare would finally tell her the truth that she had been suspecting for months now but Clare would always lie.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked baffled.

The Alli pointed to her eye. "Tell me the truth this time please Clare."

"Oh I must have a silly bruise or something it's not that big of a deal Alli. I totally forgot to tell you that I ran head first UP the stairs this time." Clare laughed then continued. "As I was heading up to my house to get my dress I just biffed it. You know me klutz queen."

"Clare." Alli said as she shook her head knowing that that was utter bullshit but she wasn't going to call Clare out on it. Tonight was going to be fun so she decided to just let it go, for now. "Whatever you say, but just so you know I will make you tell me one day."

"Whatever Alli you don't know what you're talking about so are you going to help me look amazing for tonight or what?"

With that Alli pushed the worriedness out of the front of her mind and went into make guru mode. "Of course!"

"Guy I can't go out tonight. Sorry I think I-I um I have uuuuh mono." Drew said.

"Dude stop freaking. You are going. You set this whole thing up don't chicken out now." Adam said to his brother.

"Mono… hahahhah. Dude, you haven't kissed anyone plus, dude, mono was the best excuse you could come up with? That's just sad man, sad." Spinner said as he laughed at Drew's weirdness.

"Yeah. Just man up I mean you could get some tonight." Smiled Eli as he looked to Adam to tell him he was only joking.

"Alright guys let's rock Toronto. I mean you go rock Toronto. Ah you know what I mean." Craig said as he ushered the boys to the side of the stage.

They did their usual before show handshake and "HOOOOORAH" then they all ran out on stage.

As the show was going on the lights went out to the audience to spotlight some of the girls dancing then it went over the front row. Eli felt like the light shinned forever. On one particular girl, she was well breathtaking to say the least. Eli felt his breath hitch as she saw her in slow motion jump up with her long curls bouncing around her face. And her breasts, they were just perfect. They jiggled just the right amount to make his mouth water from wanting to suck on them. Dang this girl was perfect he thought. Then all of the sudden the moment was gone and she was lost and he had to go back to playing his guitar all too soon. What a moment he thought to himself.

The show was over and Alli and Clare were being escorted backstage to meet Dionysians. The Dionysians. It was crazy to think about. The girls got to a room with a big star on the door and Clare couldn't help but comment "How cliché. Seriously?"

"Oh shush Clare!" Alli said excitedly as the door was opened by the bodyguard standing there.

Clare smiled up at him to thank him and they walked in only for Drew to ambush Alli by running up to her and picking her and spinning her around. Clare laughed at this and was glad to see her friend so happy. She decided to give them a moment so she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Spinner. "Hi. I'm Clare. Edwards." She smiled holding her hand out to shake Spinners.

"Hey Edwards" laughed Spinner as he shook her hand. They fell into a nice polite conversation about the weather in Toronto. Eli suddenly stormed in look disheveled.

"Man I couldn't find her!" he exclaimed to the group. Then he noticed Drew talking to a girl that must have been Alli. "Sucks! She was hot boys. Hot. Just damn." Then he looked over to the couch and saw Spinner sitting with HIS girl. He mentally smacked himself not his but the girl. She looked like she was laughing at him and her eyes. Blue eyes like the ocean. Eli felt his heart pitter-patter. The only thing he could think to describe this moment was being twitter-patted. Yep he just thought that. What a dork. "Hey" Eli finally said after staring at her from what seemed like an eternity but to him he could do it for eternity and it would never be long enough.

"So got stood up?" smiled the beautiful creature in front of him. He couldn't think of anything but her voice it seriously sounded like angels or chimes or just something, oh shit he thought I'm fucking twitter-patted with this girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Masterpiece Theater I

Beside You

Chapter Four

**MASTERPIECE THEATER I**

"Yeah something like that. But you're here now so I think I'll survive." Eli said trying to sound smooth. She laughed again and I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach and the urge to touch her but instead she stood up.

"Clare Edwards, that one's friend over there." She said as she held out her hand to Eli. He grabbed her hand and it felt like electric shocked, good electric shocks, shot up his arm and he noticed Clare jump back. He wondered if she felt that too. He hoped that she did.

She jumped because as soon as their skin touched she felt her skin on her hand start to simmer. She looked up at Elijah Goldsworthy the womanizer and stared into this eyes that reminded her of the forest. He was gorgeous, of course, but she can't be thinking of him this way. Fitz would kill him for this and he would kill her too, or worse.

"Alright are they here yet?" Clare heard a very familiar voice say. She looked up to see Adam the backing guitarist of the band and she noticed that he looked so familiar. Did she know him? Then it hit her. Clare started to hyperventilate.

"I can't breathe" she said right before she felt herself fall and she felt dizzy. The room was spinning and she was in someone's strong arms. She couldn't breathe but she felt safe for some reason. Then she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

Adam ran to her but Eli was right there and he caught her. Eli had the most frightened look on his face. By the time Adam got to the other side of the room Alli and Drew noticed what was going on and Spinner was pulling out his phone to call 911. Alli noticed Spinner and she ran up to him pulled the phone out of his hands and yelled at everyone in the room "NO! Do not call 911. Understand me? Do not! Any of you. Got it?" Alli could get crazy at times Drew and Adam knew that but not calling 911 about this baffled them.

"Babe are you sure look at her." Drew said.

"I'm sure. This isn't the first time this has happened and you can't call 911. You just can't!" she begged. "If you she could die! Urgh! Stop looking at me like that all of you just take her to the couch. And get me a washcloth. A warm one! NOW!" Spinner ran after the washcloth seriously freaked out by this situation and that Alli girl, she was crazy. Eli lifted Clare up and took her to the couch and laid her down gently. As Spinner handed Alli the washcloth Eli grabbed it instead and put it on Clare's face. Alli looked at him and then instructed him on what to do next. "Just don't touch anywhere but her face okay Eli?" Alli said.

"What the hell is going on Alli?" Cried Adam. Sure Drew told him that there were problems with Clare but WHAT THE FUCK is going on?

"I don't know if she gets too overwhelmed she just faints. Wait… Adam?" Alli turned recognizing that voice. Then she walked over to Adam and he knew that look in her eyes she was going to kill him, for real. "Of course." She said as starting to cry then suddenly she smacked Adam across the face. "Don't even say you don't deserve that. God. YOU'RE ALIVE!" she cried as she gave him a huge hug. "You have so much explaining to do! Grac- I mean Adam."

Then Clare started fluttering her eyes open and Eli yelled for Alli.

"I'm here hun. I'm here." She said as she started comforting Clare. Then Clare started crying. As Alli helped Clare sit up the jacket that she had on over her dress slipped off her shoulder and Eli saw a bruise and a bad one by the looks of it. He didn't say anything just sat there and though.

"Um Jane's calling so I'm gonna answer it… yeah." Spinner said as he waked out the room.

"Can I explain please?" Adam begged to the girls but mostly Clare. "Eli, Drew can you guys, you know go somewhere else."

"Not a chance in hell." Eli said. He couldn't leave her. He was not going to leave her side while she was in this state. He felt the need to be there for her.

"Bro, I'm a part of this, don't make me leave." Drew said.

"Fine you guys can stay but Clare please can I just explain everything?"

Clare nodded and forced herself to stop crying like she had so many times before. "Go ahead _Adam_." Her voice when she said his name was laced with so much anger but under it all pain.

Adam sat down and started to explain everything. How he finally realized that he couldn't be a girl anymore and his parents freaked out and forbid him from talking to any of his friends. Then how they told everyone he was dead because he was to them. How after they moved things eventually calmed down and by that point he didn't know how to call Clare. Not that he thought she wouldn't understand about Adam but how she wouldn't forgive him for faking his own death. When he was done he finally looked up at Clare to see her sad but her eyes were full of hope.

"I missed you, Adam. I missed you." She said as she stood up and gave him a hug but when he squeezed her she stilled and took a sharp breathe in and she pulled out of the embrace. Alli and Eli noticed and while Alli knew why she did that Eli was starting to think he might too.

He was starting to piece things together about this beautiful girl with the eyes bluer than heavens skies. He knew from this moment, maybe he knew from before, he was going to save her from whatever was going on in her life and unfortunately he thought he had a pretty damn good idea of what was up. He just needed to talk to Alli to make sure.

The whole concert last night and afterwards was so emotionally draining on Clare, so draining that she ended up sleeping for a solid 12 hours the next day. Making up Adam had been intense. But she missed Gracie and she realized that he was still her. I mean he just seemed happier in his own skin now. Then there was Eli, he stuck around last night and after Adam and I were talking again he just started jumping into the conversation. We talked about comics, books, and music. It was amazing. And Eli was fun. Just looking at him gave me butterflies and being around him made me laugh, a lot. Everything about him is perfect. But Clare remembered Fitz. She is with Fitz she kept reminding herself. Suddenly she remembered last night when Eli took her home because Alli had already left with Drew and Adam didn't have a car.

"_Clare can I ask you a question?" Eli said sadly._

_Clare laughed lightly once and replied "Course, Eli. What's going on in that dark and twisted mind of yours?" _

"_I just wondered if you had a boyfriend Clare… because I really want to take you out." His eyes burning into Clare's practically begging her._

"_Oh Eli," Clare said sadly "He'd kill us both if I went out with you." Her demeanor changed and she said it jokingly but Eli saw right through it. He, her boyfriend, whoever he is, is the one who hurt her back and God knows what else he has done to her._

"_Clare darling," Eli said in a bad mobster voice "I can take him out for ya."_

_Clare laughed then got out the car and waved to Eli goodbye. _

After Clare got up and took care of her normal morning business and while she was getting a bowl of cereal the doorbell rang. She hoped it wasn't Fitz but since it most likely was she ignored it hoping that he would think she was still out at Alli's. Then he phone went off and he went to go get it but it was a strange number on the Caller I.D. She answered anyway quietly.

"Hello?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Hello…" the guy whispered back. It was familiar but she didn't know who it was. Her doorbell started ringing again then the guy in the phone said "You gonna leave me standing out here alone all day in the cold or what Edwards?" laughed Eli.

"Eli? Is that you?"

"Course, now let me in." he whined.

Clare walked cautiously to the door, out of habit, and cracked it open to see a beautiful rock God standing on her front porch holding his phone in his hand then he hung it up. She opened the door all the way and pulled him in looking around outside to make sure no one saw him.

"Did any one see you Eli?" Clare asked still looking around seeing no one on the street.

Eli laughed and said "Nope."

With that Clare shut the door and sighed in relief the she turned and saw Eli in the light of day. He was breathtaking. He was wearing black skinny jeans, an only Motley Crue T-shirt and a very adorable and kissable smirk. He noticed her checking him out and he raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner. "Couch or your room?" he asked smugly but after seeing the look of shock on his face he added "Just kidding. So what cha doing today?"

"Um well nothing I kind of get to relax. So watching TV I guess?" Clare said not seeing why he was here.

"Cool I like TV." Eli said as he walked over to the couch and plopped down Clare following slightly confused. "I was hoping we could hang out. Just relax ya know?"

"Y-yeah that sounds great." Clare said as she sat down and Eli picked up the remote and made himself comfortable. Looking at the situation she was in Clare just thought to herself how in the world is this going to turn out okay.

"No way! Come on, Clare, you've seriously never had strawberry ice cream? How is that possible? What do you do when you Neapolitan ice cream?"

Clare laughed then replied "I just discriminate against the pink part." She laughed again trying to keep a serious expression on her face but failing. Hanging out with Eli was something else. Clare had never felt so free in her life… well not since stupid K.C. hurt her and Fitz came into her life. Eli had been sitting in Clare's living room for hours and it was starting to get dark now and Clare knew her mom would be home soon. Her mom would flip if she saw Clare home alone with a boy. "My mom's going to be home soon…"

"Okay. Cool. I'm taking it that you want me to bounce?" Eli said trying to figure out where she was going with that statement. He had never actually talked to a girl like he did with Clare this afternoon, not since Julia but that was forever ago. He had this urge to be around Clare all the time just because being in her presence gave him a natural high. She was amazing, smart, funny, and so innocent. He just didn't understand how Clare, who was beautiful and so sweet, could have a boyfriend who treated her so bad. Eli didn't mention what he knew about her boyfriend after talking to Alli last night but he knew that he was going to do something about it.

_Alli just walked in the door when her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller I.D. hoping that it was Drew but instead it just said UNKNOWN CALLER. "Yellow?" she answered._

"_It's Eli. I need to talk to you. It's about Clare."_

"_How did you get my number?"_

"_Drew. Look I just need to know what is going on with her. I know you don't know me and probably won't believe me but I just" he sighed "I feel different with her. I just please tell me what you know."_

"_About what Eli? She's my best friend and she has been through so much in the past year and things are hard for her. I don't want you coming into her life then just leaving and playing her. I watch E! News I know your ways and she is NOT going to be some notch in your bed post."_

"_I don't want her to be. I just want to be there for her. I saw a bruise on her shoulder... She doesn't know that I saw but I need to know who is hurting her Alli. I really like her. She's different. And I want to help her."_

"_Duh she's different. And I… I don't know for sure what's going on. I mean she hasn't told me but I have my theories. But why again should I tell you anything? You are just going to break her heart. She's really fragile right now Eli and you can't just come in here and fuck with her head."_

"_I wouldn't do that." Alli scoffed as Eli said that. "I mean I really like her please let me help." He begged._

"_Fine. She was dating this guy K.C. and he really hurt her. He was her first boyfriend and she kinda fell into a bad group of friends after that. Then she started dating Fitz. She actually seemed happy at first and he was surprisingly sweet for a druggie. Then she just changed after a few months of dating him. She became detached and cold. She started getting bruises everywhere and I would ask her about it but she always flipped out on me so eventually I stopped asking but I knew what was going on. He was hitting her. I don't know why she puts up with it but I think it's because she has lost so many people in her life that she is afraid to lose any one else. Plus I've heard him threaten her a few times. That's all I'm willing to tell you Eli. So now what are we going to do to save her?"_

"_Fuck! I was afraid of that after a little joke she said about her boyfriend killing her. And Alli don't worry about this anymore I'm going to take care of it. I think I have a plan but first I need her to tell me the truth."_

"Clare. I'll leave but on one condition." Eli said waiting for her eyes to lock with his.

"Oh making demands now are we?" Clare joked. Then she looked in his eyes and noticed something was up. "What do you want Eli?"

"I want you to let me sneak you out tonight. I need to talk to you." He said his eyes smoldering with kindness and passion and something else maybe worry.

"Eli… Fine. I'll meet you around the corner at 11. Now skedaddle Elijah."


	5. Chapter 5: Masterpiece Theater III

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so this chapter is kinda short but don't worry there will be more to come! This story is mapped out for 30 chapters + an epilogue. I did noticed I made some mistakes in the last 4 chapters, mostly by saying Marianas "Tench" eeeeek! I practically slapped myself for that one lol. What a horrible Trencher I am =\ I did fix it though. Also thank you SO MUCH for those of you who are following this story. I will try not to disappoint =] More drama to come! And one more big THANK YOU to everyone who's reading this. And the playlist for the chapters is now on my profile.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE POP CULTURE I MIGHT MENTION. Instead I own a almost 15 year old smelly Chihuahua lol that I love with my whole heart.**

Beside You

Chapter Five

**MASTERPIECE THEATER III**

Clare was getting very nervous. She had never sneaked out and all the "what if's" were running through her head. The wrath of her mother was so tame to what would happen if Fitz's found out. Clare looked at her watch for the gazillionth time since Eli left and it read 10:58PM. She finally made up her mind and decided she couldn't go. She couldn't risk getting caught by anyone, even though to see Eli she was so tempted.

As Clare started to think of Eli she sighed. _He is so sweet, surprisingly. And he can make me laugh. He's just so… perfect. NO. I can't think that! But he really is intelligent, sarcastic as all hell, and of course sexy._ Clare mentally slapped herself for the "sexy" thought.

He was forced out of her Eli trance by a knock on her window. She carefully walked to her window to see who it was. "Eli? What…?" Clare said trying not to wake up her mom.

"Well you didn't answer your phone and I figured you were sitting here trying to bail on me and that's not cool. So I'm here to convince you to come with me." Eli said while grinning with his classic sideways smile.

"I think you know me too well already." Clare laughed. "Let me get my jacket I guess I'm coming with you."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Eli joked.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Clare and Eli had just gotten out from a late showing of the 1931 _Frankenstein_. As soon as Eli realized Clare had never seen it, she had read the book though; he knew that she had to see it. Clare was raving about how good it was while Eli was pointing out random things that Clare didn't notice as they were walking to know where in particular.

Clare saw the park in the distance so she grabbed Eli's hand and started running towards her favorite thing: the swings.

Eli was laughing after the random burst of excitement just had by the time that they reached the swings. "What are we doing Edwards?"

"Well you showed me something you loved so I thought I could show you something that I love."

"And what exactly is that?"

Clare got all serious and then said "It's actually a problem. I'm addicted to this one thing. Swinging, that is. If I see a swing and I don't get on them I start getting withdrawals, like foaming at the mouth type withdrawals. It's scary and I didn't think you'd want to see that side of me." Laughed Clare.

Eli couldn't help but chuckle at Clare's sense of humor as well as her innocence. "Well we wouldn't want you to start foaming at the mouth now would we? So I'll accept this addiction. I'll even help you out a bit Blue Eyes." Eli grabbed the swing and gestured for her to get on.

Clare smiled and clapped her hands and practically skipped to the swing. Once she was on Eli started to push her. They had been doing that for about 20 minutes all while laughing and joking around when Clare heard his voice.

"What is going on here?"

"Um, nothing. It's not what it looks like Fitz." Clare said quickly.

"I didn't think it looked like anything." He smiled wickedly. "Come on Clare, it's past your curfew isn't it?"

"Yeah I should go home." Clare said scared. She looked at Eli and said "Bye, I'll see you later?"

"No I'll take you home Clare." Eli said fuming knowing who Fitz was and not wanting her to be within a 50 mile radius of him. Then he turned to her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Please, Clare. Let me take you home. I'll take care of you." He whispered low so no one else could hear him.

Clare looked back at Fitz and then Fitz said "Don't be fucking stupid Clare. I'm walking you home, now." He said very firmly.

Clare afraid of what would happen if she didn't go with him walked over to Fitz. "Let's go baby," and looking back and Eli she said "Good-bye."

Eli saw Clare swallow then raise her head while walking away from him. He seriously thought about following them but then he realized how crazy that would be. He texted Adam to if see if he was up because Eli really needed to talk to someone right now.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Adam was, per usual, playing video games when Eli walked into his room. "Eh, man, round of Halo?" Adam asked while sticking some chips in his mouth.

Eli just sat down and nodded as Adam handed him a controller. They sat there in silence playing the game then Eli lost, again. Adam noticed something was off with his best friend. Adam paused the game and turned to Eli.

"Okay man, you've died surprisingly, fast four times might in add, and you're really quiet. What's up?"

Eli closed his eyes knowing that if he started to tell Adam what was going on that he wouldn't be able to stop. Adam had that effect on him like magically pulled all the truth out of him.

Adam asked again "Talk to me. I'm your friend, best friend actually, you can tell me whatever."

Eli sighed and started to talk. "I guess I should start at the beginning. So, remember the girl from the concert? Well that was actually Clare in the front row. I can't stop thinking about her and I've hung out with her a few times. There's something about her. She different, in a good way. I-I think I'm falling for her, like seriously, Adam."

Adam interjected "She used to be my best friend. You can't just play her like you do all the other girls Eli!"

"I don't want to. I want to be there for her. I want to save her and to hold her. And no Adam it's not about me wanting to have sex with her. I don't care about that at all. I mean yeah it'd be nice I'm sure. But there's more man."

"Why does that 'more' sound so ominous?" Adam joked.

"Because it kind of is."


	6. Chapter 6: Sicker Things

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who's still reading this and to everyone who has reviewed! Also just FYI I like to foreshadow things so keep that in mind if you like spoilers =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE POP CULTURE RELATED MENTIONED IN HERE. **

Beside You

Chapter Six

**SICKER THINGS**

Adam had been pacing and yelling random obstinacies ever since Eli finished talking. Eli didn't know exactly what to do. Usually Adam was the one to calm Eli down from freaking out but this time the situation was reversed.

Adam started putting on his shoes and finally said "Let's go."

"Whoa, dude where are we going at fucking 4:30 in the damn morning? She's probably at home asleep right now and I have no fucking clue where that Fitz fucker is."

"Maybe you do have a point. Fuck. I just can't sit here and do nothing. I mean how are you so damn calm about this didn't you just tell me that you think you're in love with her? How the hell did you let him take her? Seriously Eli what the fucking fuck?"

"I know. I know man! She doesn't know that I know and I… fuck I messed up didn't I?" Eli said while hanging his head.

"As long as she is okay then I won't have to kill you but if she's not you might want to start writing your will."

"Look we will go see her in the morning and make sure she is okay and I'm going to take care of this Fitz guy. I'll fucking him if I have to."

"Fine. Morning it is then." Adam said while taking his shoes off.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Clare could barely breathe as she struggled to climb the stairs to Alli's house. She knew this time she had a broken rib, or a few, and the breathing was made more difficult by the fact that she had been hysterically crying for about an hour now. Clare finally made it up the stairs to the front door and she was about to knock then she realizes that she couldn't wake up Alli's parents so she pulled out her phone. By the third time that Alli didn't answer her phone because she was most likely asleep Clare decided to call Alli's brother Sav instead praying that he would answer.

Groggily Sav picked up his phone and saw Clare's number and he knew it must be important if she was going to call him in the middle of the night. "Hey Clare what's going on?"

"I n-need you to open th-th-the door. Please." Clare said struggling to control her tears through the pain.

"Clare are you okay? You're here? I'm coming." He said as he pulled on a shirt and ran to the front door. "Clare?" Sav couldn't believe what he saw. Clare Edwards sitting on his front step looking so broken and then she looked up at him and she had a black eye and cut lip. "Oh my god. Wh-what do I do? Clare what happened? ALLLLLLI!" Sav decided to yell for his sister since he had no idea what to do.

"No, Sav your parents." Clare said trying to gain control of her tears.

"They're gone don't worry about it. Here I'm gonna help you get inside to the couch. Okay Clare?" Sav said as he leaned down to pick Clare up. Clare simply nodded and hung on to him as he picked her up. "ALLLLLI GET DOWN HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I'm coming. What's the emergency?" a very frustrated Alli said as she walked down the stairs. Then she spotted Clare on the couch and ran over to her and started crying. "Clare? Oh my god. He did this didn't he? Damn it! I knew Clare. I should have done something. Oh Clare."

"It's okay Alli. I thought that maybe you knew but I-I couldn't tell you. I was so scared. I'm still sacred" Clare cried.

"Someone want to fill me in on what the heck is going on here? Should I call 911? What should I do?" Sav practically yelled.

"Clare do you want me to call 911? I think we should please." Alli begged.

"No. Please. I'll be okay in the morning I just couldn't go home in this state. I just need to rest. Please. If I'm not feeling well in the morning I promise I will let you take me to the hospital. But I feel okay right now. I've been through worse. I'm just tired." Clare said sounded exhausted. She had finally stopped crying knowing that now she was safe, for the moment.

"Okay hun. I'll let you rest you can sleep in Sav's room it's downstairs. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the couch." Clare nodded trying to get up but Sav ran over to help her to his room glaring back at Alli.

"Are you sure that you are okay Clare? I don't know what exactly is going on but if my opinion means anything I think you should go to the hospital." Sav said.

"Look I'm 18 and I'm not dying at the moment so there is no reason to call 911. I make my own choices now. Alright? I'm just so tired."

"Okay Clare." Sav responded.

Alli showed up by the time Clare was in bed. "Clare hunny is there anything that you need or even want right now? How about I go get the first aid kit and we can clean up your face. Alright hun?" Alli said gently.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Thank you. Both of you, thank you so much." Clare said having a hard time keeping her eyes open she just felt so tired and her head was pounding.

Alli walked out of Sav's room and Sav grabbed Alli's arm and said "Explanations are needed. Now."

"Just let me take care of her first then I will explain what I know. And FYI I don't know everything because she hasn't told me anything but I have a pretty damn solid theory and I'm going to castrate fucking Mark Fitzgerald." Alli then walked up the stairs to the closet to get the first aid kit.

By the time that Alli had come back Clare looked like she was already asleep. Alli went over to Clare and started working on cleaning her lip. Clare stirred a bit and her eyes fluttered open she looked at Alli and mumbled "I'm tired Alli."

"You can sleep hun. I'm not going to bother you. I'm almost done."

"Thank you. I'm sorry Alli. So sorry." Clare said in a whisper.

"Clare listen to me right now. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I knew, even though you didn't tell me I knew. I noticed things. I'm so sorry Clare. I practically let this happen to you!" Alli said as she started crying for her broken best friend lying in front of her.

"Alli it's not your fault." Clare said quieter than before.

"Well hun I'm going to let you sleep. Love you." Alli said as she smiled down on her best friend sadly. "She's out like a light. She was so tired. Okay I'll explain what I know. Okay Sav?"

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

After Alli explained everything to Sav he was furious. He didn't understand why Clare, Alli, and this Eli guy who apparently knew as well hadn't called the police. Then he remembered that Clare never admitted anything to anyone and that this is the first time that anyone had seen her like this. After talking and fuming for a while Sav finally got to sleep his little sister on the other hand never slept a wink.

Alli was still sitting in Sav's room reading some book that she found next to his bed. She didn't actually comprehend anything her mind was too busy with her thoughts. She finally gave up on pretending to read and put the book down. Alli was so worried about Clare. She had so many questions the biggest one of them all was why did she show up on her doorstep this time. Not that Alli minded at all but Clare had tried to hide this for so long. What changed last night?

Sav walked in the room and motioned for Alli to come talk to him and Alli nodded and got up.

"I have to get off to class. I'm guessing that you aren't going to Degrassi today?" Sav asked.

"You guessed right. I just want someone to be here for her when she wakes up."

"Okay. I'll call the school and excuse you but I can't do anything about Clare. How's she doing?"

"Um, still sleeping. She's exhausted." Alli said.

"Okay then. I'm going to get going but I expect a text every half an hour or I'll think the worst and come running home. And Alli keep the door locked don't let anyone in. Understood?"

"Yes. We talked about this earlier remember? I will not let anyone in and I will text you on what's going on every half an hour and if anything changes I know to call 911."

Sav nodded and said "Alright. I'm off."

As he reached the door Alli yelled at him "Thank you, for keeping your cool and just being here."

"Course." Sav said as he closed and locked the door.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Eli was up before Adam, actually if he were being honest he didn't sleep at all last night. He was feeling worried and anxious about Clare. He felt like a damn idiot for not stopping her last night. Eli thought about what Adam said last night about killing him if she wasn't okay and Eli knew he'd help Adam with that task if Clare wasn't okay.

Eli walked into Adam's room and said "Time to get up man."

"What? Uh. Okay I'm getting up." Adam said still half asleep but not moving.

"Get. Up." Eli said firmly.

Adam sat up, blinked twice, and rubbed his eyes then sighed. "I'm up. Honestly man."

As soon as he said that Craig walked to Adam's room looked at Eli funny then nodded. "Awesome you guys remembered. I'm so glad I didn't have to come and pry you from your dead sleep Eli." Craig joked.

The other two in the room were not following what Craig was saying. Adam spoke first though saying "Um, sorry to disappoint but I don't know what we were supposed to remember. Sorry."

"The video shoot today. Come on guys!" Craig replied.

Eli remembered that they were shooting their new video today and all he could say about the timing was "Fuck."

"So you forgot too, eh? Not good boys. You'd die if I weren't around." Craig laughed.

"Look what time are we expected because we actually have something really urgent to handle this morning." Eli said.

"Guys we are leaving in 5 minutes. Get dressed." Craig said and as the boys started to protest he raised his hand to stop them. "You are coming. End of story. Alright. No excuses. Seriously."

With that Craig left the room leaving Eli and Adam stunned at his forcefulness. "We have to figure a way to get out of this." Adam said while Eli nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7: September

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another big thankies to everyone who has reviewed! You're awesome. Also all the medical stuff that I say in this chapter and future chapters may not be 100% correct mostly because I'm not a DR and I get all my info from shows like E.R. lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DERGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE POP CULTURE RELATED. I do however own a lava lap that's pretty to stare at =]**

Beside You

Chapter Seven

**SEPTEMBER**

"Boys! Lovely to see you sexy beasts again." smiled their makeup and hair stylist Sophie as she gestured for the band to take their assigned seats in the dressing room. "Come on we don't have all day Eli." She chuckled as he was shuffling over to his seat slowly.

Adam and Eli looked at each other and realized that there was no way getting out of this right now but in the limo on the way to the studio they agreed to just text her. Both of them had texted her earlier and that was 20 minutes ago but Eli was still anxious for her text back. "No response. That's weird right?" Eli asked Adam.

"She's most likely at school and she is a very serious student so honestly, not weird." Adam replied.

"Yeah… but if I don't get a response after the first scene is done then I'm calling her."

"No objections here about that." Adam said after nodding.

After all their hair, makeup, clothes, and mindless other things were taken care of the band was on the stage to perform part of the music video. Eli had called Clare right before he go on stage but her phone went straight to voicemail. He hoped that was because she was in class and being a good student. He just kept telling that to himself to try and silence the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was terribly wrong.

"Dionysians, No Place Like Home, video shoot, scene one, take one, action." Some random guy yelled and then the band heard the music start in the background and they started the shoot.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Alli was sitting in Sav's room watching Jersey Shore reruns as she waiting for Clare to wake up. It was almost noon and Clare wasn't up yet, which is odd because Alli used to think she could never sleep past 8AM. She pulled out her phone to text Sav an update when she saw her had 4 texts in her inbox.

_hey its eli im txtin cuz i cant get in touch with clare is she with you? –E.G._

_its kinda important –E.G._

_im freaking out here please msg me back –E.G._

_Hey sis how's Clare? –Sav _

Alli sent a quick message to her brother first telling him that there was no update. Then she sighed and left the room to call Eli. She just didn't think this should be said over a text. She hit the CALL button and it rang four times before Eli answered.

"Alli?" he said franticly.

"Hey Eli."

"What's going on? Clare hasn't texted me or Adam back and her phone is off. Is she okay?" Eli rushed out.

"Her phone must have died last night. She's with me at the moment."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep. She needs her rest right now."

"Why…" Eli said as he felt his heart start to race.

"Something happened last night Eli."

"Fuck." Eli said as he noticed that his stomach dropped and fear came rushing in. "What happened Alli?" he said barely above a whisper.

"I don't know exactly what happened but she showed up at my house this morning. She's in pretty bad shape."

"I'm on my way." Eli said as he started running out the building with everyone yelling at him trying to stop him.

Adam noticed and told Spinner who was sitting next to him "Eli and I have to go. Tell Craig I'm sorry. It's really important." And with that Adam ran after Eli.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! $%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Alli had been off the phone with Eli for a few minutes and she was pacing while waiting for him and Adam to get to her house. Then she heard the banging on her door. Alli ran to the door and opened it and Eli went straight into the house while Adam was a bit politer and acknowledged Alli's presence.

"Where is she?" Eli said.

"Sav's room it's downstairs and we didn't want her to have to climb the stairs."

Eli ran down the hallway and to what he figured must be Sav's room. He looked at the bed and saw Clare laying there. She was so still and she looked pale, too pale. He walked over to the bed slowly as Adam and Alli walked in.

Adam saw Clare and he couldn't help it when he just fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily and crying a bit. Then he started shaking all his emotions were taken over by anger. "He is fucking dead." He said in such a serious tone but at the same time he was very quiet.

"Hey baby. Clare? Wake up." Eli said as he touched her forehead and brushed the hair off her face. "Clare?" he said again shaking her very gently because he was afraid of hurting her.

"The door is wide open Alli. What the heck?" Sav said as he walked into his room. "What's going on? Who are you?" he said as he looked at Adam.

"Look this is Adam and Eli. They're friends, Sav. It's okay." Alli said trying to make sure her brother didn't freak out anymore.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" Eli shouted catching everyone's attention. "She's not waking up. I can't get her to open her eyes. Clare? Please Clare. Please." Eli begged.

"Damn it! I was afraid of this. You should have let me call 911 last night Alli! She's fucking unconscious now." Sav said grabbing everyone's attention.

Adam looked at Sav and said "You thought this might happen?"

"That's SO NOT THE POINT right now." Yelled a now crying Eli. "Some call 911 right now I-I can't find my phone!"

Alli was already on it. The lady answered and she gave them her address. They asked her to stay on the phone and explain what happened. Eli was still crying and begging Clare to wake up, Adam was now trying to calm Eli down, and Sav was pacing muttering to himself about what an idiot he is.

The paramedics ran to Clare and Adam had to literally pull a now hysterical Eli off of her. Alli looked around to the scene unfolding in front of her. Her brother was giving a statement to the police that just arrived. Adam was holding Eli as he sobbed. And then there was her best friend being pushed out of her house on a gurney… unconscious. Someone asked her if she was going to ride with Clare and she just nodded and followed the lady to the ambulance.

Alli couldn't turn her mind off when she was riding in the ambulance. She knew that this was her fault and there was no way that anyone could deny that. She let this happen she thought to herself, little did she know that there were three boys in her house who were thinking the exact same thing right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Vertigo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! Ya'll are awesome! I'm going to try and write some more chapters today and put them up. Oh and it's my doggie's birthday today =] she's 15 years old! She's practically an ancient artifact. lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH. I do own like six pairs of very worn in vans (but they look like sneakers) lol**

Beside You

Chapter Eight

**VERTIGO**

Adam, Alli, and Eli were all in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Clare. They had been here a little bit over an hour and still no news. All three of them and Sav had already given their statements to the police but the police said that they can't do anything until the victim wakes up and gives her statement. Eli was furious about this because he didn't want this Fitz guy roaming around he wanted him in a ditch six feet under. According to the police though without Clare's statement there wasn't solid evidence only circumstantial that it was even Mark Fitzgerald.

Eli was up and pacing, again. He seemed to have created a routine in the past hour. He would sit for about 7 minutes then get up and pace for 3 and repeat.

Adam was a bit calmer and lost in his thoughts. He, unlike his friends, didn't blame himself anymore after talking to the police. They said that there is no way that he could have prevented this because he didn't know about the situation until after everything happened. All his energy was spent on worrying about Clare and trying to keep Eli from biting someone's head off. He didn't quite understand why Eli was acting like this. Eli only knew Clare for a few days but he seemed like he was head over heels for her already. This worried Adam because as much as he loved Eli he also knew his MO. Eli messed with girls so he could get laid but this seemed different. Eli never put in this much effort for any girl before. It was bugging Adam but now was not the time to talk to him.

Eli's pacing was really starting to get on Alli's nerves. Alli was already pissed at Eli after learning that he let Clare leave with Fitz last night. Earlier Alli yelled at Eli about it then started to cry and say that she was sorry and it wasn't his fault that it was hers. Alli decided to call Helen Edwards again, so far Clare's mother hadn't even answered her phone calls so she had no idea what was going on with her daughter. Unless she actually listened to Alli's voicemail's. Helen answered on the third ring this time.

"Alli!?" Helen answered worried.

Alli figured she actually did listen to the voicemail's then. "Did you get my messages Ms. Edwards?"

"I did I'm on my way to the hospital right now. Is she okay? Is there an update?" Helen said frantically.

"There's no news. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on."

"I'll be there soon I'm across town so give me 20 minutes." With that Helen Edwards hung up her phone.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Alli didn't know how long it was after her phone call that a doctor that looked to be in her mid-thirties came out and said "Family of Clare Edwards." It couldn't have been too long because Helen wasn't here yet so Alli walked up.

"Her mother is on her way but please can you just tell me how she is?" Alli begged.

"I'm sorry it is against protocol." Said the young doctor.

"No actually it's not." Alli said quickly. "If you look in Clare's file you will see that she put me as her emergency contact about six months back when she came in after she fell down the stairs at Degrassi. Look if you don't believe me. My name is Alliah Bhandari. Please, I just need to know if my best friend is okay."

The doctor looked at the contacts in her file quickly before realizing that this girl was telling the truth. "Okay. First off she is still unconscious but her vitals look good and she should wake up on her own. She did have a concussion and when she fell asleep she became unconscious. There was no extensive brain damage that we can tell after tests. It also seems that there were previous broken ribs and fractures that she had that have healed on their own. She does have two broken ribs currently which will heal fine if they are properly taken care of. Other than that she has no other broken bones but plenty of damage in the form of bruises. Those should heal fine as well."

Alli hadn't realized that she was hold in a breath until the doctor stopped talking. "So Clare is going to be okay?" she said praying that the answer will be yes.

"Physically yes. May I talk to you in private Ms. Bhandari?" the doctor asked.

Alli thought they were talking privately she looked behind her and realized that Adam and Eli were standing right behind her. "Yes, ma'am." Alli started to walk to a more secluded area putting her hand up to tell Adam and Eli to wait for her there.

Alli was starting to get nervous once she looked at the doctor's face. "This is very sensitive but that's why they asked me, a female, to give you this information. It is protocol to give women who come in with damages similar to Clare's, basically anything that seems like domestic violence, a rape examination. And I'm so sorry to tell you this but it looks like she was raped."

That was all Allli heard before she started crying and saying "No, no, NO!"

Eli and Adam were watching Alli from a distance since the doctor lady took her away. Eli tensed up and then ran to Alli with Adam right behind him. Eli looked at Alli and said "Alli what happened? Is she okay? Alli look at me. Talk to me."

"Give her some space man." Adam said. Eli backed off and as soon as he did Alli spoke up.

"She's not awake but they say she will be fine. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by everything is all." Alli said covering the truth because she didn't want to tell Adam or Eli. That wasn't her place, it was Clare's.

"ALLI! ALLI? ALLI BHANDARI?" they all heard a female voice yell.

"Ms. Edwards, over here." Alli said as she composed herself and went to talk to Clare's mother.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #%&*()_+~! #$%^()_+

Clare coughed and sighed as she woke up. Someone handed her water and she drank it. "What happened?" She asked she took in her surroundings. She didn't remember going to the hospital.

"Clare hunny," her mother said, "you are hurt baby. You went to Alli's after you got hurt and you fell asleep and they couldn't wake you up. That's why you are here darling. Alli told me about your boyfriend Mark. Why didn't you tell me that he was doing this to you baby?" cried Helen.

"No one ever said that it was Mark, Helen. He is a nice boy, it could be anyone." Randall Edwards said.

"Dad?" Clare said surprised to see him here. She hadn't seen her father in almost a full year.

"Hello Clare." He said as he forced a smile.

"The police want to talk to you about what happened. I'm just going to call them okay? I'll be right back." Helen said.

Clare was freaking out. How could she talk to the police? They wouldn't believe her. Her dad didn't even think that it was Fitz. And Fitz, he would kill her if she talked. She had to figure some way out of this. "Mom, I-I don't want to talk to the police." Clare said timidly.

"What? You have to Clare. What are you talking about?" Helen said.

"Listen to her, Helen. She is old enough to make her own choices and if she doesn't want to talk to them she doesn't have to." Randall Edwards said.

This surprised Clare but she was glad that her dad was on her side for once.

"She has to talk to them. This is not a negotiation Randall. We are not going to argue about this. Clare is going to talk to them. End of conversation." Helen said as she walked out.

"Dad I'm tired I think I need to just rest please."

"Of course, Clare. I'll go talk sense into your mother."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Ms. Edwards can I go talk to Clare please?" Alli said as she saw Helen walk back into the waiting room holding her phone. She hadn't told anyone about the rape, even Helen. She needed to talk to Clare first and make sure she was okay.

"Of course Alli." Helen said as she saw her ex-husband approach her. "Great." She mumbled.

Alli asked the nurses station what room Clare was in and she followed the signs to room 182

"Clare?" Alli said as she knocked on the door. She pushed it open only to see no Clare in sight. "Clare?" she said it louder this time. "CLARE?" She yelled catching everyone's attention this time. "Clare where are you?" Alli ran to the nurse's station and asked them if Clare went to the bathroom or something and they said no.

Suddenly the nurses, Clare's doctor, and her family and friends were searching around the hospital for the missing girl. It just seemed like she vanished.


	9. Chapter 9: Decided To Break It

**Okay guys... I fail at life! It's been forever I know! I'm back at it I'm making it a goal to update at least once a week. Enjoy and I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update for so long. I'm not giving up on this story though. I will finish it or die! haha **

**And I love all of you that have reviewed, favorited, followed, and those that have read it. And especially anyone who is still interested after me taking eons to update. Ya'll are totes awesome!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS MENTIONED IN HERE FROM POP CULTURE.**

Beside You

Chapter Nine

**DECIDED TO BREAK IT**

Adam, like everyone else, was running around Toronto trying to find Clare. She had been missing for 45 minutes now and Adam had a hunch on where she may be. He may not have seen Clare in over five years but if she was anything like the old Clare that he knew she would be at her "safe place." Adam wondered if anyone had checked there yet but as far as he knew no one they knew, besides him and Clare, had ever been to this place. He walked over to the fence of the abandoned church and saw that the gate was open. He started to really think that she was here, unless some crazy bums have taken it over.

Adam walked around surprised at all the memories that were flooding into his mind. Like the first time that he and Clare had stumbled onto it during one of their "Urban Adventures." They skipped school, yes Saint Clare skipped school, one day because neither of them really wanted to be there so they just wandered around the city. When Adam had first suggested checking this place out Clare was scared to death. She said something about it being haunted with souls that never repented or something like that. Adam laughed out loud at the memory then he heard her.

"You found me."

"Clare! You have us so worried. Let me call Eli and Alli and tell them you're okay." Adam said as he pulled out his phone.

Clare snatched it from his hands and simply said "Can we do that later? Can we just sit and talk for a while?"

Adam looked at Clare and he realized then just how broken she looked. She was hanging her head and he would bet that she didn't weigh a pound over 100. He didn't have the heart to deny her and since she was here with him and safe he saw no reason not to indulge her wishes. "Sure. We can talk." He said as he sat down on the old bricks next to her. "What is the topic of discussion Edwards?"

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about Gra- Adam, I mean Adam."

"Why don't you tell me what happened last night Clare. Everyone, myself included, are worried about you. Especially after you went AWOL at the hospital. I'm honestly still trying to figure how you pulled that off… oh my god! I figured it out! You're secretly a Bond girl aren't you?" Adam said trying to make her laugh.

It worked to she chuckled a bit in response to his joke. Then she became somber again and bit her lip and said "I'd like to talk about you if that's okay. I guess I have some questions and stuff…."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions if when I'm done you answer some of my questions." Adam noticed the hesitation in her eyes then he said "It really is only fair, Clare. I'll only answer if you answer me back."

Clare looked at Adam and saw nothing but sincerity and worry in his eyes. After thinking about it for a few seconds she realized that it was fair. "Deal. I mean it is fair and Clare Edwards is nothing but fair." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"I'm so sorry Adam." Clare said out of nowhere. Adam was talking about his girlfriend Fiona because Clare had asked about all his past girlfriends and since his list was relatively short he got to his current girlfriend Fiona Cyone fairly fast.

"What in the world are you sorry about?"

Clare started ringing her hands together then said "Well, honestly I was mad at you. For not calling me, for letting me think you were dead and above everything because, I guess, a part of me thought that you weren't my Gracie anymore and you were just Adam. I thought that I didn't know you and that made me so mad at you. Now I realize I was wrong. I know I said I forgave you but I don't think that I really did until now because I really get it now. You're Adam but you are still my Gracie at the same time. I don't quite know how to explain it but I guess I was just mad because I missed you. So can you forgive me?"

Adam chuckled once slightly then gave Clare a pointed look. "I don't blame you for feeling that way at all. And knowing you, you probably want me to say I forgive you anyway and I do even though there is nothing to forgive you for."

Clare looked at Adam and smiled then hugged him. Adam grabbed onto Clare and hugged her back but then she started crying. The both pulled out of the hug and Adam looked at Clare trying to understand what was wrong then Clare said "I guess this means I have to answer your questions now don't I?"

"Clare I would never make you do something that you don't want to do but honestly I really would like you to talk to me, or someone. You need to talk to at least someone."

"I'll talk to you I'm just scared of what you will think of me when you know everything. I'm scared of what everyone will think of me. And more than anything I'm scared of him, Adam." Clare said while fighting back more tears.

"Don't you dare for one second think that I will think any differently of you. I don't know everything but I can guarantee that it is not your fault. And nothing you say will change what I think of you. I swear." Adam said with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning then. I was dating this guy named K.C. and he was my first real boyfriend."

~! #%&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Eli heard the beep from his pocket notifying him that he just received a text from someone. He pulled out his phone praying that it was news about Clare's where-abouts. He had been wandering around Toronto for a few hours now and he honestly had no idea where she was. He saw that the message was from Adam.

_Found her and we're talking. Meet us at the penthouse in an hour. –ADAM_

Eli let out a sigh of relief and quickly texted Adam back.

_Alright man. Is she okay? –E.G._

_Yeah. I'll see you in a bit –Adam_

Eli let the conversation go with that and he thought about just turning around and going back to the penthouse to wait for them but he heard a familiar voice yell his name.

"Eli! I thought that I smelt douchebag walking up." Fitz said to Eli.

Eli thought he should just walk away before he did something that he would regret but he couldn't convince his feet to move. He took a deep breath then turned around to face Mark Fitzgerald. He looked him square in the eyes and he felt his fists clenching and before he knew it he swung on Fitz. He hit it square in the face and watched in satisfaction as Fitz stumbled and whipped the blood from his now split lip.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Fitz said trying to sound menacing.

"No I really should do worse… but I won't. Just answer me one question because honestly I can't find a solid reason why anyone would hurt her. So just tell me why?" Eli said while trying not to lash out on this guy.

Fitz laughed then said "Well if you had a girlfriend that wouldn't put out then you'd get pissed off too." He laughed again then said the one thing that made Eli lose all control "At least I finally got some last night."

With that Eli felt all of his self-control go down the drain. He didn't even think about anything but this fucking bastard touching Clare and he started swinging.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Alli was at Degrassi with Drew still looking for Clare when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and it was Clare. "Thank god!" Alli said then she answered the phone. "Clare? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alli. I'm with Adam and we are just heading over to the penthouse. Can you meet us there?"

"Of course! Drew and I are on our way."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Clare and Adam were already there by the time Alli and Drew walked in the door. Alli came in yelling Clare's name. "CLLLLAAAARRRE!"

"I'm in Adam's room Alli." Clare yelled back.

"Oh thank god! What the hell? You can't just leave the hospital like that! I was so scared! CLARE NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Alli yelled as she practically jumped on Clare to give her a hug. "You're my best friend. I love you, Clare." Alli's calmness from the past few hours fell away as she started crying, which caused Clare to starting crying again as well.

After a few minutes of the girls hugging each other and crying Drew finally coughed to bring them back to the present where he and Adam were standing awkwardly watching their embrace. "So, Clare, are you okay? What can I do to help?" Drew asked trying to be useful.

"I'll be fine, thanks Drew." Clare said quietly while wiping away the tears off her cheeks. "I should probably call my parents though. They're freaking out aren't they?"

Alli looked at Drew and Adam then back to Clare and slowly nodded her head and whispered "Yeah…"

Clare let out a deep breath and went to grab her cell phone when the door slammed and a man's voice she didn't know yelled "Where the FUCK is ELI?" When Clare heard the guy yell she practically jumped ten feet in the air and scooted back into the bed until she was touching the wall.

Adam ran to Clare to comfort her while Drew said under his breath, "Fucking Craig. Let me go see what the hell he wants." With that Drew walked out of the room to go talk to his manager.

After calming Clare down and Drew being gone for a couple of minutes Adam decided they should go see what was going on. They all got up and walked out into the living room where the giant flat screen TV was on MuchMusic News. A picture of the Dionysians came on the screen and the reporter started talking.

"Eli Goldsworthy was arrested for assault in the city of Toronto earlier today." The news anchor said and she rambled on but no one paid any attention.

Everyone in the room was silent until Craig said "Please tell me there is some other explanation and that this is all rumors and lies and Eli is hiding in his room." Craig then looked around and saw everyone's faces and knew this wasn't a rumor. "Fuck."


End file.
